Seven Steps
by TatteredRaven
Summary: How does one go about healing the wounds brought by years of loneliness? Bakura and Ryou are finding out together. A series of one shots.
1. Hate and Sorrow

Title: Hate and Sorrow  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Raven.

Disclaimer: Yuugiou is copyright of Kazuki Takahashi.

"Why do you hate so Bakura?"

Lazy brown eyes gazed at the blank white ceiling in silence, the look in those dark orbs a cross of deep thought and frustration.

"Your mother and sister were killed by a drunk."

Such a simple statement yet it held so much weight and pain.

"Y-yes…" Soft voice broken slightly by harsh memories.

"And what happened to that man landlord?" Auburn eyes now watched the other carefully, watching as that poor boy fought to be strong.

"He went to jail for awhile and paid some amount of money…I don't even know where that money went." He was thirteen again, standing before two fresh graves while some priest rambled about Heaven and God's will.

"And do you hate him landlord? Did you ever curse his name?"

Was there really any reason to ask?

"H-he took them a-away from me…" His voice was shaky and his eyes burned from tears that he would not let fall. "I did---I **do **hate him!"

Colourful flowers placed about shiny headstones, just like the flowers he would go buy with his mother…oh how she loved flowers. Now he was younger, watching as she smiled down at him.

"_What flowers should we get Ryou?'_

'_Daisies, those are Amane's favorite!'_

The touch of hands on his shoulder's snapped him back to the present, where he wrote letters to the dead because the living had seemed to forgotten about him. His watery eyes met cold brown and he turned his head aside from the gaze.

"Take the death of your mother and sister and add your father landlord. Add your father's parents and your mother's. Add all your friends, sister's playmates, the people you pass in the street, add even those you dislike. Take this whole city Ryou and have them brutally slaughtered before your eyes until only you remain. Tell me, would you not hate the one who called for such a act?"

Ryou stood silent, unable to even imagine living through something of that nature.

"I have been called immoral, evil even by the very person who did this to me. Me! Evil Ryou, because I killed." He laughed humorlessly. "The blood on my hands pales next to _his_. That is why I hate so."

The rest of the night was spent without saying another word, they both sat side by side each other and yet so far away. They were the same, two lonely souls that had lost so much at a young age. Once more Ryou stood before fresh graves covered in beautiful flowers as Bakura kneeled in the bloodied desolate ruins of his village…both alone with their hate and their sorrow.

Fin: October 21, 2006, 12:05 AM


	2. Tears and Healing

I thought it best to keep all these one shots together as they are a series. Just making life easier on you guys (and myself). Review please!

* * *

Title: Tears and Healing  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Raven.  
Disclaimer: Yuugiou is copyright of Kazuki Takahashi.

Bakura was livid as he walked up the steps that led to Ryou's (and in a sense his) apartment door. He had awoken sometime before noon and Ryou was no where to be seen. Normally he would leave a note somewhere Bakura would easily find it, but not this morning. And so Bakura had spent the last three hours searching for him. In the back of his head he knew it was foolish to even bother, but still Ryou knew better than to just take off.

He flung the door open and growled lowly as his eyes fall upon the shoes placed neatly by the door. Ryou was home.

"Landlord!" Bakura seethed, angrily kicking off his shoes before heading into the home. "Where in the fuck have you been!?" He wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. Bakura's fisted his hands to his sides, feet bring him to Ryou's room. "What happened to leaving me a damned note!?"

Ryou's head shot up as his door was slammed opened and jumped from his seat. He knew that look on Bakura's face and he felt himself shudder.

"B-Bakura, I'm sorry. I meant to leave I note, I swear I did." He stuttered out as he back against the desk. "I-I just forgot and I lost track of time. R-really, I'm sor---"

"Oh save it landlord!" Bakura spat, marching over to where Ryou stood. "You know I don't like when you just fucking take off!" He slammed his fist down on the desk and that's when the lightly coloured stationery caught his eyes. It wasn't the kind Ryou used to write just anyone… Bakura's eyes widen slightly and quickly his anger was reduced.

Awkward silence hung in the air as Ryou watched Bakura carefully, waiting worriedly for what to happen next. Bakura took a deep breathe as if to calm himself and ran a hand through his spiky long hair.

"How much longer do you need Ryou?" There was little emotion in Bakura's words, he had a difficult time showing any emotion that wasn't anger or arrogances.

Ryou shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "I-I shouldn't be much longer. If you want I can put it off until---"

"No." Bakura said quickly, interrupting Ryou for the second time. "Take the time you need to finish, but don't try to hide in here. You're not getting off easy landlord." His eyes were hard, but Ryou could see the subdued softness very few ever saw there as well.

He nodded and watched as Bakura left and closed his door, leaving him to finish his daily routine. Retrieving his pen from where it had fallen, Ryou sat down and began where he left off.

'…_I'm sorry Amane, Bakura just came in. I forgot to leave him a note this morning and he was having a fit. Sometimes it's so childish, the way he insets on always knowing where I'm going, but I know he means well. It's his way of saying that he cares, as odd as it may be. I still have a rather hard time understanding him and there are times I feel as if it's a wasted effort in even trying. But your brother doesn't give up so easily, does he Amane? I don't want to give up on him because I feel that if I do I would be giving up on myself. We're so much alike that it's almost frightening. Could I have ended up like him Amane? Or perhaps him like me? _

_We've have seemed to become closer these past few months. It was harder at first because we both weren't sure where or how far the line of our relationship went. I think in many ways we still don't know. Like now when he came in here, he was so cross but as soon as he saw that I was writing you he left me to continue. He does all these little things that point to him caring for me, although he's still too intimidated to say anything out loud. It's funny to think of someone like Bakura would be intimidated when you truly think about it._

_I'm not sure where I'm going Amane. Even after all this time I don't know just how I feel about him. There's time where I feel like we're friends, other times where it feels like more and then other times it seems like we're nothing more than housemates. Whatever it is, it's good and I think it's something we both need very much._

_Well, I have kept you long enough and I'm sure you're all but bored to tears by now. Your brother rambles so much at times. Tell mother I love her and miss her dearly._

_I love you,  
__Ryou'_

Ryou sat his pen down and gently folded the stationery in half. He left the desk and got on his knees to pull a medium sized wooden box from under his bed. Inside were other letters he had written and on the underside of the lid was a photo of his beloved mother and sister smiling happily out at him. He placed the letter among the others and stared at the photo as tears filled his eyes. After the countless time he had done this it was still so hard to close the box, to say good bye to them. Ryou gradually closed the box and put it back in it's place as the tears fell from his eyes. If time healed all wounds than why was he still in pain?

He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head there, crying silently. He didn't hear his door open again nor did he hear the footsteps and it was only until he felt arms around him did he know that Bakura had returned. He leaned back into the embrace, needing the comfort Bakura was offering. There was no need for words, no need for 'are you okay' or 'do you need anything?' Bakura knew what Ryou needed, he knew because they had been here before and (at very rare times) when their roles had been reverse.

Once Ryou's tears had been spent he pulled away from Bakura's arms and stood up, smiling softly. "Come on, I'll make you a late lunch as an apology for not leaving a note."

Bakura stood as well, his face it's normal overconfidence smirk. "Damn right you will landlord."

There was no need for 'thank you' and 'your welcome', they understood each other. They had seen the worst in human nature, had struggled with guilt and grief. And together they are learning about healing and redemption. And that was louder and truer than any words.

Fin: October 22, 2006, 4:25 AM


End file.
